


Not Fooling Around

by shallowrain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Drinking, F/F, Fun, Humour, One Shot, Party, Ship, The 100 - Freeform, The CW, TonDC, ark, clarke and lexa - Freeform, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowrain/pseuds/shallowrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where parties are just a disguise and moonshine serves as a manipulation technique...Clarke finds herself shut out until desire strikes and she lets go for the Commander.</p>
<p>Seduction, dancing, touching, what more could you want?</p>
<p>Clarke Griffin/Lexa pairing.</p>
<p>Sorta AU...because I might be loosey goosey with them facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fooling Around

Clarke was infuriated.  
Another day had gone by since the 12 clans had entered Tondc and any solution about a chance of survival was deep in the rummage of indecisiveness.

Lexa had arranged several exclusive sessions for the tribal leaders throughout the week in hopes of reaching a definitive strategy, even gone as far to bribe some of the leaders for their vote but to no avail.

It’s all very unsettling; Clarke can feel anxiety gnawing away at her with every day that passes, her expectations diminishing when the clan leaders were intent on voicing their opinions but remaining reluctant to compromise.

‘Time is fleeting and tomorrow is unforeseeable’, Lexa had told her. 

She had found the remark to be cynical and bitter. But now…it was proving its point.

She could not stand by and watch anymore.

Getting around camp proves to be troublesome, a side effect from recent disputes with her mother. Abby Griffin had sought every possible measure to insure her isolation from the grounders and was only to be relieved from her “chains” when duty called. So it is with disgruntlement and fervor that she threatens the ark soldiers standing guard to stand down and grant her a passage through their flimsy security gates.  
With her gun firmly lodged in her holster, she steps foot on the heavily imprinted path that leads to Lexa’s headquarters and straightens her shoulders.

As the commander’s tent starts filling her vision, it comes to her attention that the air is tangy with the aftermath of burned wood and meat. It is confounding, in all the time she’d spent with the grounders, she’s never once witnessed the people partaking in dinner at a time when the moon was so high in the sky. She trudges perplexedly towards the commander’s private tent and observes intrigued how the tent appears to be larger in comparison to her previous visitations. With a worry settled in the pit of her stomach, she enters it. 

The roof is noticeably higher, the space to move around is colossal and realization sinks in with a familiar emotion of betrayal. The commander was having a gathering…without her. Hadn’t she proven herself worthy? That she could handle the 12 clans just fine?  
Clarke runs a hand through her hair in frustration, defiantly raises her chin and tries to act indifferent to the unfolding events. There are cups of moonshine being passed around; she knows this because the odor in the air is absolutely torturous to her nostrils. 

“Sky Princess! Join us!” She jumps at hearing her title being slurred out and quickly locates the source of the voice. 

“What is going on here?” Her attempt to remain calm is fading rapidly as the bristling energy of nerves overcomes her, waiting to wreak havoc on all of them. The bearded man, more known as the leader of the Desert People, laughs freely in her face and ignores her in favor for a woman that leans in closely to him. Clarke frowns in absolute frustration and sets off, inspecting every woman in hopes of finding green piercing eyes staring back at her. She turns a corner when she accidentally slams into a body.

“I’m so sor-“ Clarke’s eyes widen mid sentence.

“Octavia?” 

Said girl jumps into action and instinctively looks for a place to hide. Clarke groans and hastily reaches for her best friend’s wrist where she manages to stop her from fleeing.

“Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?” Clarke asks with a slight belligerence, to Octavia’s dismay. The young warrior sighs and deters her gaze from the girl when she replies.

“You know how we used to arrange our own ménage a trois drinking parties up in the ark after that Anna chick started lecturing us about the importance of saving our harvest for other things than booze?” Clarke nods at the recollection as Octavia sighs at the clear indication that her friend is still negligent about the issue at stake.

“Yeah, she used to rat us out to the board and…didn’t she have a petition made?” Clarke asks perplexed, trying to understand what her friend was getting at.

Octavia nods slowly with pitiful eyes before she gathers the girl’s hands in her own. Leaning in close, she timidly says:

“You’re Anna”

Clarke raises an eyebrow and then pulls away from Octavia with an affronted expression on her face.

“Excuse me?”

Octavia bits her lip nervously and grabs a cup for some liquid courage.

“Look we just need a break from all the heavy talking we’ve done this week, and you terrorizing the clan leaders about the shortage of time and the oncoming rain of terror that is Mountain men…isn’t really bringing the leaders any closer to a decision.”

Clarke blinks. A beat passes, as her face turns red with relentless fury.

“We are at war-“

Octavia rushes to stop her.

“Uh huh, we know but honey…” Octavia sighs sweetly. “If you don’t take a chill pill and allow us to have a breather, you’re going to be facing an army of clans on your doorstep just waiting to assassinate you, and I wont be there  
help you because I’ll be conducting the fucking the mission” Octavia grits out the last few words and Clarke can honestly say that she’s stunned by the vehemence dripping from the girl’s voice.

“Lexa’s got it under control okay, she’s handling it, all you need to do is to back off and let her do her magic. You think you can do that?”

Clarke scoffs offended, here they were at a time where spineless men were playing gods within the safety of indestructible stonewalls, Bellamy serving as their inside agent with an expiration date on his life just waiting to take effect, and  
Octavia wanted her to back off… do nothing? The brunette seems to sense the direction of her thoughts and is quick to reassure her.

“Seriously, the booze is flowing and all Lexa needs to do is lure the right response out of them and we have a deal. Lean back, have a drink and watch as your girl serves you victory on a silver…well, wooden, platter.”

“My girl? She’s not my girl!”

Octavia flinches at Clarke’s shriek and releases her grip on the girl’s hands before pulling back with a giant grin. 

“Deny it all you want, but you definitely have the hots for her.” She has the audacity to wink at Clarke before she runs off to look for Lincoln, leaving behind a clutter of thoughts for Clarke to pick apart.

The circumstances don’t offer her much time to ponder on when the sudden reverberation of thrumming drums come to life in beat with the pull of a few strings. It’s unlike anything she has heard in her life. The melody being played is sweet and inviting, yet strangely somber. Her legs take a life of their own and before she knows it, she’s being mushed among a circle of other people, watching a slow torturous dance of hips swaying leisurely side to side. At the back of her head, she wonders briefly if her knees are trembling viciously because of the sight bared before her or whether there was a different explanation for the way her body is reacting. She hopes for the latter before she swallows tightly and tunes in on the exquisite performance she’s been enthroned to taste.

In the center of a circle where warriors and generals have taken space is the woman many of her people had come to fear and admire, dressed in a dangerously low cut tank top and tight shorts that end too quickly. The commander’s skin reflects in the barely lit tent in a thin layer of sweat and dirt, cheeks flushed from the alcohol she’s ingested. The green eyed girl stretches her arms languidly, cutting the air around her with graceful fingers before she closes her eyes and drops her hips and then throws her head back to fall in the comfort of her female partner.

Jaw slightly dropped and body aching with unsuppressed want, Clarke looks on with envy and despair at the way Lexa is… belly dancing? She’d never seen this kind of dancing in the entire span of her life, but by the way she’s reacting, she kind of wishes she had, as preparation. The heart in her chest is beating furiously and she’s genuinely worried its trying to break its way into the hands of the dancing commander, but that worry is quickly put to rest when she’s introduced to a different emotion. Resentment.  
Because the dance routine has now shifted, Lexa is smiling drunkenly as the girl behind her wraps her scrawny arms around her fit waist. 

Opposite her, Clarke can feel herself bristle in agony. The two craftsmen playing the instruments switch the tempo to something more upbeat and then Clarke is confident she’s going to suffer from a spontaneous combustion as Lexa starts moving her upper body to the steady beat. She feels the temperature rising at the sight of Lexa’s breasts bouncing and then her breath hitches with the sudden intrusion of forest eyes landing on her. She doesn’t dare to kill the stare and instead relishes in the warmth spreading in her lower belly…and beyond. Lexa maintains her gaze, even as she grinds into the other dancer’s pelvis and even when she feels foreign fingers spreading across her skin.

“Damn, who knew the commander had it in her”

Clarke unintentionally breaks the eye contact she had established with the dancing brunette and curiously looks to her side where Raven looks like she could devour Lexa right then and there.

“Don’t get any ideas” Clarke mutters absently and with a bitterness lacing her voice.

“Possessive now, are we? What happened to Lexa not being your girl?”

Clarke rolls her eyes at Octavia resurfacing, crossing her arms defensively, she glares at the warrior.

“She’s not my girl, I just don’t want her to slit Raven’s throat when she fucks up”

Raven scoffs loudly and astonished at Clarke’s lack of faith in her abilities to seduce.

“Yeah, I’m not the one who’s been drooling over the same girl for months without making a move. Honestly, stop being such a pussy. You’re making us look weak in front of the grounders” Raven teases.

Clarke clenches her fists and growls lowly when the woman dancing with Lexa changes her position and pushes their front bodies together.

“She’s just an ally. Okay?” She grits out through tightly clenched teeth.

“God you’re such a pressed lemon.” Raven groans out while Octavia bursts out in laughter.

“A what now?” Clarke deflates in confusion.

“Nothing, I’m drunk” Raven deflects and winks at a still giggling Octavia.

She refocuses her attention on the dance just in time to see Lexa’s forehead come to rest on the other grounder girl’s. Afraid of what the move might entail, she turns away from the scene.

“Whatever, I’m out of here.” 

She doesn’t need this. 

 

She is minutes deep into the forest when the skin on her arm prickles from calloused fingers grazing it. On pure instinct, she reaches for her gun and aims it at the source. A husky laugh tickles her ears.

“Is this how the sky people treat their fellow allies?”

Clarke huffs and lowers the weapon. Making sure it’s back where it belongs, she turns her back on the woman to resume her escape.

“That’s rich, coming from you. Did you grow tired with your latest conquest, is that why you are here?” she huffs.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Clarke.”

The words admittedly sting enough for Clarke to pause and twist her body around. Her knuckles turn bone white as she clenches her fingers into fists at the sight of Lexa standing boastfully with a smirk on her face.

“What has you bothered, Clarke of the sky people?” Lexa implores with faux innocence. Clarke laughs disdainfully, shaking her head as she does so. In the comfort of their kinship and the shadows shielding them from potential spectators, she unclenches her fists and advances in on the commander. Clarke has the firsthand view at the shift of formation in Lexa as she eradicates the space between them; animosity crumbling and leaving behind a sense of curiosity in its place. Lexa raises an eyebrow mockingly, daring the blonde to make her next move. She draws away from Lexa’s penetrating gaze to both girls surprise only to eye the alluring tank top, which Lexa was still wearing.

A wind hits them out of nowhere, causing Lexa to shudder and Clarke to admire the brief lapse of the girl’s sneering manner. She has to resist the urge to lick her lips hungrily at the sight. Now that she’s closer, she can actually smell the girl’s unique scent and to her delight, see the girl’s nipples protruding rebelliously against the fabric that is protecting them from the world. 

“Take it off”

She never anticipated the outcome. She thought Lexa would retract, perhaps scoff before she throws an insult her way. But neither of those things comes.

Instead she sees her command serve its purpose as Lexa without a word pulls on the string holding the tank top together and admires the way it falls to the ground, silently. There is a ringing in her ear, perhaps the clothing did fall to the ground with a thud, and perhaps the sight of bronze bare skin was too breathtaking for her body to handle, perhaps it is why she’s forgotten the basics of breathing.  
She licks her lips unconsciously, recalls her body how to swallow and then finally takes a sip of air as she carefully pulls Lexa right where she wants here. Lexa pushes herself up just as Clarke’s tongue comes out to play, she licks on a nipple experimentally and is promptly rewarded with a throaty moan parting from the brunette’s lips. She tightens her grip on Lexa’s waist, fingers burying themselves a home in tattooed flesh as she places random kisses here and anywhere.

She switches between sucking and licking at every given moment before she daringly lowers her hands down Lexa’s bottom. Just as she goes to familiarize herself with the magnificence that is Lexa’s ass, she finds herself being pushed to the ground.  
Groaning instantaneously at the impact her back suffers, she glares at the girl who is now picking up her discarded clothing. The air that had briefly been filled with moans had now been replaced with the same old tree branches, clashing away with the wind.  
That is, until she hears a taunting chuckle, which she is confident will haunt her for many nights to come, as well as the words that trip behind.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrug*  
> You know what I mean?  
> *Shrug*
> 
> I working on my third chapter now for my other clexa story, check it out if you feel like it.


End file.
